<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731400">Красный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020'>fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw'>Sunofnw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оригинальные способы признания</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661849">без названия</a> by @kedama_e_kaku.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено</p><p>Переводчик - <a href="https://vk.com/kazechio">Azma</a>, эдитор - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/17342">Солнце нового мира</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://imgbox.com/g/cGQH6j53aM">Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox</a>
  </p>
  <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>